


12th and...

by LRRH



Category: Doctor Who, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor who sketches</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 more Doctor Who fanart: 

http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=doctor+who


	2. 12 and Clara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (inspired by thar scene ater 11 regenerated and 12 said to Clara that he probably wasn’t a hugging type anymore %)

http://fav.me/d8vqk8z


	3. Missy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who series 8 ep 11-12 fan art

 


	4. x-over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TTOI + Doctor Who/ Malcolm and Clara

_the impossible secretary_

> Where is Sam?
> 
>  
> 
>  

http://fav.me/d8ybnol


End file.
